


I Wanted To Be Seen

by Prowlsuniboob (orphan_account)



Series: Not What I Meant When I Said That [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Bottom Revali, Cloaca, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Prowlsuniboob
Summary: Deep inside himself sat a hidden truth; Revali wanted to impress this man. Desperately. He wanted to be acknowledged. To be seen. And if giving away what he'd never given before was enough to make Link see him, then Revali would offer it up gladly.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Not What I Meant When I Said That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076414
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	I Wanted To Be Seen

Revali coasted on the air currents that whipped through the Flight Range. The updrafts were so strong he didn't need to flap his wings to stay aloft. Were it not for the rock-faces rising up on all sides, he might have closed his eyes and let the winds take him.

For a moment, he revelled in it; the air rippling over his wings, tugging at his primaries. The cool freedom that only the calm of the sunset and the solace of the wind could bring.

Then he tossed his bow up from his talons, seized it in his wings, took aim, and fired. One, two, three. He swooped low about the central pillar in the Flight Range. One, two, three. Over and over until the targets were littered with arrows and his quiver was empty.

Revali glanced back at the hut at the edge of the Flight Range, where the Hylian knight stood, arms crossed.

He tipped his wings, racing towards the landing pad. At the last moment, he pulled up, alighting gracefully before the Hylian. The draft of his wings blew back the knight's hair and ruffled his clothing, but still Link remained irritatingly stoic.

"So?" Revali smirked at the knight. "Have you learned anything from watching a master at work?"

The Hylian's head cocked to the side. He uncrossed his arms. With his hands, he said, 'Aren't you supposed to be training me?'

Revali huffed. "I am! I was giving a demonstration of the standards you have to compete with."

'This isn't a competition.' The Hylian's face, ever expressionless, took on a disapproving tilt. 'We're all working together to take down Ganon.'

"Yes, yes, _together_. We Champions, with our impressive automatons, mere backup to a small Hylian who just so happens to have a magic sword." Revali waved dismissively to said sword, sheathed and leaning against the wall inside the Flight Range hut.

The Hylian's gaze trailed back towards the hut, before settling back on Revali. His eyes flashed, and for a moment Revali thought he'd finally managed to anger the insufferable knight.

Then the man's lips curled into a mild smirk, and he signed, 'Small? Says the only Rito who's my height.'

Revali felt a flush rise up beneath his feathers. "I am optimized for aerial combat!" he declared. "I am faster and more skilled than any other Rito! I'm the best!"

'Then you wouldn't say no to sparring with me?' Link held Revali's gaze, chin lifted slightly in challenge.

Was this what the Hylian was like without the princess glaring at him all the time? He usually just stood there stoically, no more expressive than a statue. But now those deadpan eyes were alight with something sharp.

The knight's smirk widened as Revali's bewildered silence stretched on. 'Yes or no? Think you can't stand up to me in close-combat?' He looked Revali up and down. There was a glint in his eye, a twist to his mouth, an expression Revali couldn't quite understand.

"Of course I can!" Revali crossed his wings.

(He couldn't, and he knew it.)

The Hylian raised a brow. 'Alright.' Then he began taking off his thick, padded tunic.

Revali squawked, taking a step back. "What in Zephos' name are you doing?!"

Link didn't reply until he'd managed to wrestle himself out of the wool-lined garment. 'Can't fight well with this weighing me down,' he signed before tossing the heavy tunic back into the hut.

Revali tried to look anywhere but at the Hylian's bare (and sculpted, and strong) torso. "Won't you get cold? Hylians are terribly fragile compared to the natural resistance of other races."

The Hylian gestured to the Rito ruby woven into his hair, and the snowquill pants he still wore. 'The princess spares no expense. These will keep out the worst of it.' He tilted his head. 'Why. Are you prudish?' His smirk unfurled into a wry, toothy grin.

"Disgusted, rather. You look like you've been plucked."

The Hylian gave no response to that. He stretched his arms over his head, rolled his shoulders a few times. 'Come on,' he signed. 'Before it gets too dark.'

"What, right here?" Revali forced himself to look into the knight's eyes.

'The landing is big enough for it.'

The Hylian was up to something, definitely. But Revali wouldn't let his uncertainty show.

"Fine." Revali cast aside his empty quiver, and more carefully propped his bow against the railing. "What will we use?" he asked, setting his hands on his hips. "Swords? Staffs?"

Rather than sign, the Hylian merely stepped into the hut, returning with two wooden swords. He tossed one to Revali, who caught it nimbly. The weight of a sword was not unfamiliar, but certainly Revali knew it less than he did his own bow.

The Rito didn't put much stock in close combat. They were an aerial race, spending most of their time sniping from the skies. Close combat was taught, but not as stringently, and mostly using weapons with reach, such as spears or staffs. Hand-to-hand was left out of the curriculum entirely; punching with a hollow-boned wing was an all-round bad idea.

Judging by the sly look in Link's eye, the knight knew of this relative gap in Revali's education. He probably just wanted to humiliate Revali for that show of Revali's Gale earlier today. It had been very impressive, after all. Well, Revali wouldn't be going down easy. He'd fling himself into the lake before he let this unworthy Hylian beat him at something.

"Fine. Alright." Revali threw his shoulders back. "Prepare to be utterly defeated, Hylian."

It… didn't work out like that.

The first couple minutes were spent testing one another. Revali familiarized himself with a sword, catching and parrying the experimental blows Link made. When Revali finally found himself getting used to it, Link upped the ante.

He began moving faster, striking harder. Revali was put on the defensive, twisting and parrying as Link pushed him around on the small platform.

Revali was so focused on sidestepping a swing that he didn't see the leg sweeping about. He fell on his back, the impact forcing his breath from his chest. In an instant, Link was on top of him, pinning Revali's legs with his own and his wings to the landing. Surprisingly strong fingers wrapped around Revali's wrist, squeezing until he let go of the wooden practice sword.

Revali tried to throw Link off, but the Hylian definitely weighed more, and he knew how to distribute that weight. Revali struggled for a few moments, before settling on a scathing glare.

"What," Revali hissed. "Won't let me up until I admit defeat?"

Link tilted his head. What wisps of blond hair that weren't tied back almost brushed Revali's beak, so close were their faces. Shifting his grip until Link had secured both Revali's wings with one hand, the Hylian signed with the other, 'Want to fuck?'

Revali squawked indignantly. "Excuse me?" He tried in vain to wrestle Link off. "What the hell kind of question is that! Is that what this was, some kind of ploy to get me in your bed? What are you, collecting Champions? Or maybe you're trying to make me let my guard down so you can steal my glory! Well that won't happen!" He continued to rave for a good thirty seconds, accusing Link of whoring for the princess among other things.

Link stared down at him, waiting until Revali had finally gone silent.

'It's none of that,' the Hylian signed. He let out an amused huff. 'No higher motives.'

"Well what, then!" Revali grimaced. "And who just _says_ it like that? 'Want to fuck'. That's terrible. No class, no grace. Of course you'd proposition people as inelegantly as you do everything else. I bet you're a terrible fuck, you just lay there and let your partner do all the work."

Link smirked. 'That a challenge?'

"What? No! By Zephos, why are you doing this?"

Unexpected, this was all very, very unexpected. Revali never thought he'd actually wish for that stupid, stoic knight. Although… this Link wasn't all that bad. But he was crude, very crude, and that was not a point in his favor, definitely not. Nor was the warmth of his body, or the strength of his hands, or the strange sort of security Revali felt in having the Hylian's weight holding him down.

Link began to sit back. He pressed down hard on Revali's wings for a moment, and gave him a hard look that said 'don't move'. When Revali made no effort to break free, Link released Revali's wings, freeing up his hands so he could sign properly.

'You're stubborn and infuriating,' Link signed.

"Well at least you'll finally admit it," Revali muttered.

Link rolled his eyes. 'You've got it in your head that we're rivals or something. That, plus the way you're always flirting.' Link smirked. 'I thought I'd just help you get it out of your system.'

Flirting. Ugh. Of course the stupid Hylian would mistake Revali's very competitive shows of prowess for flirting. The great Revali didn't _flirt_. He didn't have time for something as mundane and unproductive as flirting, not when he had a fantastic move to master and a point to prove to the world and every single person who'd ever doubted him.

But also…

"That's it? Just getting it out of my system?"

'Yep. A little mutual release between warriors. Who knows, might calm you down a little.' Link flashed a wry grin.

Mutual release. Right. Just a quick fuck, an exotic notch on the Hylian's bedpost while the Princess wasn't holding his leash.

Revali couldn't deny that he _wanted_. The Hylian knight was unlike anyone he'd met before. Finally, a challenge. And oh, how infuriatingly silent the knight was, how insufferably impassive. Revali wanted to rile the knight up, make him react. He was an enigma that Revali simply had to uncover. Desire and rivalry went hand in hand sometimes, this much Revali knew from the books he'd read.

A finger tapped his beak. 'You're thinking too hard,' Link signed. 'Yes or no?'

Revali stared up at the Hylian. To his surprise, he saw desire in the knight's face. The man's eyes were dark, wanting. Expectant. The sight sent a thrill of heat through Revali's stomach.

"Yes," Revali gasped out before he could think too much about it.

He almost thought that the Hylian would… what, strip him down and ravage him right then and there? How did Hylians fuck, anyway? They didn't have the same parts as Rito, he knew that much.

Instead, Link got to his feet, leaving Revali cold. Without even asking, Link took Revali's wing and hauled him easily to his feet. Too surprised to resist, Revali found himself pressed chest-to-chest against the Hylian, a bare arm about his waist.

'Still thinking,' Link signed.

"Well it's not like I can just _stop thinking_. I'm not like some people, with air for brains and- oh…" Revali's knees almost buckled.

Link smirked, scraping his thumb along that one spot behind Revali's jaw. He shifted his grip, squeezing slightly at the back of Revali's neck. Despite himself, Revali melted into the touch. The knight's hold was firm but gentle, his arms solid, his stance immovable.

Link was the only person who'd ever stood rival to Revali. The finest warrior of the Hylians, so renowned that he stood guard to the princess herself. This man was strong, but kind. He had calloused hands that had defeated whole hoards of bobokin, that treated a wounded sparrow while Revali watched from afar.

Deep inside himself sat a hidden truth; Revali wanted to impress this man. Desperately. He wanted to be acknowledged. To be seen. And if giving away what he'd never given before was enough to make Link see him, then Revali would offer it up gladly.

A squeeze at the back of his neck pulled Revali out of his head. Link's eyes sparkled with humor.

'You're thinking too hard,' the Hylian repeated. His eyes darkened. 'I'll take care of that.' His hands slipped away, leaving Revali cold without that pressure on his neck. 'Come on,' Link signed, turning away and walking towards the hut. 'Inside.'

"Right, just let me…" Revali snatched up his bow and quiver, unwilling to leave them out lest a stray gust of wind blow them away. When he stepped into the hut, he found Link stoking the fire into a brighter blaze. The Hylian glanced over his shoulder, looked Revali up and down, and raised his eyebrows.

"You expect me to take off my clothes just like that?" Revali crossed his arms. "Unlike you, I do have a sense of modesty. I don't go taking off my clothes whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Link rolled his eyes. Stepping towards Revali, Link reached out, tugging at the blue scarf wrapped about Revali's neck. Revali nodded shakily to the silent request.

The Hylian slowly unwrapped Revali's Champion scarf, laying it carefully over a nearby box. With less formality, but no less care, Link made quick work of Revali's pauldrons, his chestplate, the close-fitting leather cuirass. With every piece of armor stripped away, Revali felt more and more nervous.

When Revali was left with nothing but his breeches, Link stepped back, divesting himself of the thick snowquill pants. It was just as well the Hylian had done it himself, as Revali wasn't sure if he'd be able to make himself do it.

The Hylian wore thin, linen pants underneath. There was a strange bulge at his crotch area, not very large, but distinct enough to be noticeable. Revali's brow furrowed as he considered it quizzically.

A flick of Link's hands drew Revali's gaze up. 'Like what you see?' Link signed, grinning.

Revali grimaced. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at, really."

'Never been with a Hylian?'

"Of course not! Why would I have. You're all flightless and dumb with nothing going for you besides– oh. Hm…"

Link stepped out of his pants, now entirely naked.

Revali covered his beak with one hand, averting his eyes. Did the Hylian have to be so unbearably brazen? "I knew Hylians were different, but I didn't realize you'd be hung like a horse." How were they supposed to copulate? Didn't mammals fuck by sticking their cock into the other? Strangely, the thought of Link sticking that… thing into him wasn't unpleasant.

For a moment, Revali thought Link was having some sort of fit. His shoulders began to shake, and he doubled over. After a few moments more, Revali realized that the man was laughing. Great, silent huffs of laughter that rounded his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Revali exclaimed. "Why are you laughing? That's incredibly rude, you know, especially when you're trying to- to seduce someone."

Link waved his hand, still laughing. 'It's nothing.' He signed. 'Just- glad you like it.' He laughed again, completely silent, but somehow Revali thought he could feel the laughter in the air.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. It's weird looking. I don't know how you all can stand having that hanging between your legs all the time. Doesn't it chafe? Ugh, that's such a disgusting thought. I'd almost pity you, having to deal with- what are you doing?" Revali interrupted himself as Link took his wing in his hand.

'Want to touch?' Link signed, eyes glittering with lingering humor.

"I- alright." Tentatively, Revali brushed his wingtips against that weird, fleshy tube. It was soft to the touch, but firm at the same time. He ran his fingers along the length of it, tensing when it jumped just slightly.

Link let out a huff of silent laughter. Revali looked up, glaring hard. The Hylian wiped his face clean of smiles, though his gaze was bright as he signed, 'Wrap your hand around it. Like that.' Link hummed approvingly as Revali wrapped his wing about the-the cock in a loose fist. 'Now move your hand along-' Link didn't finish the sentence, his hand clenching into a fist as Revali performed as bidden.

In his palm, the cock seemed to be getting bigger, if possible. Delicate and nervous, Revali stroked the Hylian's length, marveling at the weight of it. Apparently, the size of a Hylian's genitals could change, which was fascinating, and explained why Revali didn't see bulges on all the Hylians he met. There was a small hole at the very tip, where the cock bulged out slightly. Revali brushed over the hole experimentally, pleased to see Link's muscles tense, his abdomen contracting rather attractively.

Revali would have continued exploring, had Link not taken his wrist and pushed his hand away.

'Don't want to get too far ahead,' the Hylian signed. He nodded to the nest of blankets and pillows that Revali usually slept in while staying at the Flight Range. 'Lie down?'

"Why are you always ordering me around? Honestly, just because you're the main character doesn't mean you can just tell me what to d-" Revali melted into the hand that wrapped about the back of his neck, squeezing at just the right points. A thumb stroked the delicate bones at the base of Revali's skull, then danced on down the curve of his spine, tickling sensitive points that Revali hadn't even realized existed.

'Stop being so bossy for once,' Link signed with one hand, the signs clipped but understandable. 'Just relax.' Fingers brushed against Revali's tailbone, leaving warmth in their wake. 'I'll take care of you. Now lie down.'

Uncharacteristically speechless, Revali made his way over to his nest and lay down. He crossed his arms over his torso, pressed his knees together, feeling far too exposed like this; on his back, nearly naked.

Link hunched slightly as he approached, like a rider approaching a spooked horse. He got on his knees once he'd breached the edge of the nest. 'Are you okay?' he signed.

Revali scoffed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? You should be the one worried, with that weird thing between your legs. It's a hazard, you know. Of course Hylians would have evolved in the worst possible way." He was babbling. He was nervous.

'I'll take care of you,' Link repeated. His eyes shone with sincerity.

"I know," Revali whispered.

Gentle fingers touched Revali's knees, requesting. Slowly, Revali parted his legs. Link untied the strings of Revali's breeches, pulling the loose linen down his legs and off, to be set aside with the rest of Revali's armor. Now truly naked, Revali stared up at the Hylian. Link sat back on his heels and frowned. Fear rose up in Revali's throat– was he ugly? Too skinny? The Rito standard was curvy, strong, tall, and Revali was none of those things. Skinny, small Revali, skilled with a bow but found wanting in other aspects. Abandoned, discarded, cast aside…

Then Link shifted aside, nudging Revali out of the center of the nest. The Hylian lay down on his back, and with gentle hands guided Revali until he sat astride Link's hips, the hard line of Link's cock behind his ass.

'Is that better?' Link asked.

"Yes." It was. Infinitely so.

Link smiled. 'Good.' He reached out, tugging on Revali's arms until Revali had braced them on either side of Link's head, half-kneeling over the Hylian. Too shy to meet Link's eyes, Revali buried his face in the crook of Link's neck, all his attention focused on those hands trailing along his back towards his hips.

One hand dipped down, brushing up the inside of his thigh before finally, finally touching that space between Revali's legs. It was just a brush of fingers, barely touching the heated lips of Revali's cloaca. Still, Revali gasped. In all that had happened in the past few minutes, he'd still been unprepared to have another touch him to intimately. His back, his neck, they were all spots that sent heat rippling through him, but this… oh, this…

Link rubbed small circles on the small of Revali's back even while his other hand explored. Clever fingers circled Revali's hole, smearing around the slick that Revali hadn't realized he'd been producing. Every slight touch was electric, seizing in Revali's belly. He kept his breaths shallow, his eyes tight shut, arching his back as he pushed into the touching, wanting more, more.

Link obliged. He pressed his whole palm against Revali's cloaca, grinding the heel of it against Revali's swelling lips. The sheer pleasure of it forced a moan from Revali's beak, and he bucked backwards.

"Ohh, Zephos. Like that."

The move was repeated. Revali choked down his sounds of pleasure, grinding into Link's hand. Then that hand pulled away, and Revali chirped in dismay. Link pressed soft kisses against Revali's head, urging him up a little higher, pressing him down until his weight lay fully on the Hylian's chest, his legs splayed indecently wide.

The callouses on Link's hands caught a bit on the downy feathers of Revali's thighs as the Hylian ran his hands up to cup Revali's ass. Link squeezed twice, and let out a little huff that had to be laughter, but before Revali could feel much more than a flash of hurt those fingers were on him again.

This time, rather than brush around the opening, Link dipped his fingers into Revali's hole. The sensation was utterly alien, and extremely arousing. First one, teasing just inside the tight rim, while the fingers of Link's other hand stroked the lips of Revali's cloaca. Then two, once the stretch had eased, barely pumping in and out. Revali shuddered under the onslaught of sensation.

By the time Link had worked him up to three fingers, Revali was falling apart. The sound of Link's fingers in his hole was wet, obscene. Revali rocked back into those too-clever fingers, struggling to stifle his moans.

Suddenly, those fingers retreated, leaving Revali achingly empty. Link nudged Revali's shoulders, urging him into sitting up and meeting Link's gaze.

'Ready for more?' the Hylian signed, his eyes black with lust.

"Yes." Yes, yes, please. After having had Link's fingers, Revali thought he knew what the Hylian had in mind next.

Following Link's urging, Revali lifted his hips, shifting backwards until he hovered over Link's cock. The thing was thick and hard, now, weeping slick from the hole at the tip. Link took himself in hand, and with the other hand guided Revali down until the tip rested against his opening.

Revali dragged his gaze up from where he'd been staring at Link's chest, finally meeting the Hylian's eyes. Link nodded. Slowly, Revali sank down onto Link's cock. The man's hand was a brand upon his hip, a gentle pressure that kept Revali moving down until his hips met Link's.

It was strange. Different from Link's fingers. Hard and unmoving. Not quite pleasant. Revali frowned, circling his hips a bit– and by Zephos, that was it. The pressure of Link's cock, pressing against places never touched before, combined with the friction against his cloaca… bliss.

Revali didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until Link tapped his thigh to get his attention. Revali ceased his gentle rocking, missing the sensations instantly.

'Up and down,' Link signed with hands that shook faintly. Revali obliged, rising up incrementally before dropping back down. It felt good, so he did it again. But best of all was the sight of Link, the furrow of his brow as Revali brought him pleasure. 'Good,' Link signed shortly before grasping Revali's hips in both hands.

The compliment (less a compliment really, more an acknowledgment) sent a thrill through Revali's body. He clenched down on the hard cock within him, and was sent reeling.

They rocked together for a time. Revali moved up and down at Link's behest, his pleasure soaring higher. Soon, though, his thighs were aching from the effort of rising, shaky from all these new sensations.

Finding his words was hard, but Revali mustered them. "Is this- is this lying there and letting your partner do all the work?" he challenged.

Link's eyes lit with a dangerous light that sent fire racing down Revali's spine. In a single, fluid motion, the Hylian pulled out and tipped them over. Revali's back hit the pillows. Link loomed over him, his elbows braced on either side of Revali's head, his weight holding him down. It was like before, at the end of their spar, except it was a hundred times better.

Link sat back, leaving Revali cold, but this time he didn't leave. He pulled Revali's hips up, guided his legs to wrap around Link's waist. With a fumbling hand, Link centered his cock on Revali's wet, open hole, and thrust in.

Revali couldn't help it. He let out a cry, his back arching. The change in angle had the tip of Link's cock brushing over some spot heretofore untouched, and that contact nearly sent him over the edge. Embarrassed, Revali covered his face with a wing, turning his head away so Link couldn't see the fluster of his feathers.

A hand pulled his wing away, urging Revali to look up. Link smiled, small and quiet. 'Let me hear you,' he said. Then he began to move.

Revali tried to obey. After a lifetime of stifling his own noises whilst touching himself, it was hard to let go.

Link hit that spot again, that tiny, electric spot, and Revali gasped. "Please!" He tightened his legs about Link's waist, rocking upwards. "There, right there."

Link obliged. Revali groaned as the force of Link's thrusts pushed him back into the pillows. He was barreling towards a precipice, and just a little more, a little more…

'Close?' Link signed. Revali barely caught sight of it. He nodded shakily.

"Are you- do you want to-" Revali could hardly finish the sentence. The thought of being filled up with Link's seed was so scandalous, so desperately arousing.

Link nodded vigorously. If he'd been going hard before, that was nothing compared to the pace he presented now. Revali couldn't help but groan, struggling to meet Link's thrusts with his own. Link hit that little spot over and over. He let go of Revali's hip to rub his cloaca, and that was enough.

Revali came with a loud cry. He thought he might have called Link's name, but pleasure swept away all conscious thought. He felt the moment Link followed after him, felt the stutter of his thrusts and the wave of heat that filled Revali up to the brim.

Link fell forward, catching himself on trembling arms. Revali wanted Link to come all the way forward, to lay his weight down on Revali's chest and hold him securely. Instead, the man pulled out and away. Revali felt their combined fluids spilling out to stain his tail feathers.

Link got a stray cloth and wetted it from a jug of water. With hands that were all too familiar after all they'd done, Link wiped away the beads of white that spilled from Revali's hole, cleaned up the congealing fluid matting his feathers. After a quick, cursory wipe-down of his own cock and hands, Link took up his breeches and began to put them on.

The blissful fog of pleasure dissipated like mist before the morning sun. Revali sat up, closing his knees together.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a voice that sounded far too loud.

'It's getting late,' Link signed as he gathered up his snowquill tunic and trousers. 'I have to get back. Princesses to guard.' He grimaced briefly before his expression was hidden by the snowquill tunic. Link struggled into the trousers for a few moments before his hands were free enough to speak again.

'This was fun,' he signed, walking over to the master sword, leaning against the wall. He strapped it to his back. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' He paused in the doorway, flashing a grin. His hands flicked quickly through the air. 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I beat you in swordplay.' He winked. Then he was gone.

_“Something happened with that insipid Hylian knight. I gave away something I’ve never given to anyone. And I can never take it back. I thought that he finally saw me. I was wrong. He acts as though nothing happened. It meant nothing to him. Something brief and fun, but inconsequential. It should mean nothing to me, too, but instead it hurts. I feel like my heart is being squeezed in an iron fist, and I don’t know why. What has he done to me? What is so wrong with me that people never stay?”_

Link frowned. This entry was far different from the assured, arrogant tone of the previous pages. Especially after that previous entry, where the Rito champion had shown off Revali's Gale to- well, to Link. Link remembered that particular moment. Remembered himself, from before, standing silent while the Rito champion talked up a storm.

What had changed between that moment and this next entry? Not for the last time, Link wished he could contact the champions again. But it was too dangerous to approach the Divine Beasts on their various perches, and anyways, who knew if the champions' spirits were still there. Maybe they'd already moved on.

Still frowning thoughtfully, Link turned the page to the last entry in Revali's diary.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while back as a chaptered work, but took it down because I just couldn't figure out how to continue. So now I'm reposting as a oneshot, and maybe eventually I'll make a sequel.
> 
> Comments are dearer to me than anything, and kudos work almost as well. Please let me now how you liked 'Birb with Insecurities has sex with Strong Silent Type'


End file.
